


An Omega Far, Far Away

by chief_sass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chief_sass/pseuds/chief_sass
Summary: In a galaxy where omegas are scarce, the First Order finally locates and kidnaps an omega on the far away planet of Earth, ensuring that if bonded with alpha, Kylo Ren, the dark side will have plenty of force-wielding baddies. You, the omega (who isn’t aware she's an omega), will give the First Order a run for it’s money, but will you be able to escape?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need everyone who's reading to go easy on this fic and to really use your imagination. For some reason I like to think that this takes place before The Force Awakens movie/timeline. Please excuse my lack of Star Wars knowledge and poor writing lol. Lmk if you find any mistakes or if you have any suggestions!

You were happy as you laid down in your bed, ready for sleep after a late night. Sure, life of a broke college student was far from easy and stressful to say the least, but you were happy. With another semester finished, you marched one step closer to your degree and dream career; you were moving forward and that’s all that mattered. You drifted into a peaceful sleep, naive and happy. 

— — — — — — 

You awoke in the early morning to the sound of your window shattering and heavy foot steps hitting the floor of your bedroom. It was still so dark and the only reason as to why you could see the large figures storming towards you was because of their stark white armor. You wanted to scream and run for the door, but you were paralyzed in fear. And the last thing you remember is one of the armored men grabbing your arm and injecting you with something. Now you're here.

But you have no clue as to where “here” is. 

Looking around, it reminded you of a hospital room, although it was unlike any hospital room you've been in before — the machines were different, more advanced looking, the walls of the room were made out of a shinny, black mirror-like tile, and even the industrial door looked and high tech. The door, you thought, sparking the realization that maybe you should try to find a way out…

You tried to sit up, but as soon as you did your head started to spin and wave of heat hit you. Quickly laying back down, you surveyed yourself.

You were still wearing your sleep shirt and you became frustrated with yourself. It was an old tie dye t- shirt you’ve had since you were a little kid and it now fit as a crop top that was three sizes too small, but it was the only clean shirt you had and you made a promise to never test the Laundry Gods again if you get out of this situation alive. Your eyes traveled down to your pants and your heart dropped. Your sweatpants you were wearing have now been replaced by a pair of medical looking, paper thin pants, and after lifting up the draw string waist band you soon discovered your underwear was missing too. Shit. What the hell is happening? 

Your anxiety heightened when you realized that you had an IV bag dripping God knows what into your arm. You were about to remove IV tube when the door to your room slid open. You froze. 

A women, presumably a doctor, walked in smiling.

“Oh good (Y/N), you’re up! It’s in your best interest that you do not touch that IV tube, we don’t want to stall your hormonal awakening process any longer then we have to, Commander Ren is impatient enough as it is.” 

What? You became annoyed, partially because of how hot the room was getting, but mostly because of how confused you are. 

“Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? And what the fuck do you mean by hormonal awakening process?” You practically spat at the women, although she seemed unfazed, and responded with a gentle tone:

“Ah yes, allow me to welcome you to the Finalizer! As you may know, omegas are hard to come by these days, but they have such high success rates in producing offspring that are force sensitive. So when we were able to locate you, (Y/N), the First Order was more then eager to get our hands on you. Although when you arrived it became apparent that for some reason your omega hormones were dormant, that IV is fixing that problem.” 

You looked up at the IV, realizing that it was basically empty. Not good. Very not good. 

“What the hell is an omega? And I hope you aren’t assuming that I’m gonna be producing any kids for you sickos. Let me go.” 

The doctor laughed and your skin began to crawl. 

“Don’t be foolish, and there isn’t anything the First Order can’t have, so do not think your exempt.” 

She typed something into a device that looked similar to an iPad and started to walk towards the door 

“Wait!” you said, and lucky the doctor turned back in your direction.

“Yes?” 

“I need to go to the bathroom” 

“Very well.” The doctor responded with a sigh, and walked over to remove the IV from you. 

Time to find a way out.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor led you down a barren hallway, and stopped in front of a door. 

“Here you are— 

She flagged down a passing guard that looked similar to the people who kidnapped you in the first place, and your heart began to race. 

— and this stormtrooper will escort you back to your room” 

With that the doctor left and you entered the bathroom, not wanting to spend another second being so close to the stormtrooper. 

Okay what to do, what to do — aha! You spotted an air vent near the floor, in between the toilet and the sink. You tried to tear the grate off as gently as you could, hoping the guard outside didn’t hear it. You crawled into the small vent, having just enough room. 

“You have one minute before I come in there and get you” 

You heard the stormtrooper say, and your scooting became a chaotic fury to distance yourself from the voice. 

—————————————————————————

 

“C-C-Comander R-Ren” 

Kylo kept his back towards the officer, for some reason he could faintly smell (Y/N) sweet scent and he was having trouble focusing. He always knew he instincts would intensify when around an omega in heat, but he never realized he would be able to smell her even when they were on opposites sides of the spacecraft. 

“Excuse me, S-Sir” 

“What is it?” hissed Kylo, he could smell the fear rolling off of the man 

“I’ve just g-gotten word that the omega, she well, it appears, that um—”

Growing impatient with the officer Kylo turned around, lifted his hand, and used the force to pull the officer closer.

“Spit it out” 

“She escaped! Sir I’m so sorry, we’re alerting all stormtroopers, we believe she's in the air vents, I promise we will find—”

But before the officer could finish his sentence Kylo flung him across the control center. Growling, Kylo stormed out of the room and down the hallway en route to the med bay. He could only see red and only had one thing on his mind. 

So the omega wanted a chase? He always loved a good hunt. 

—————————————————————————

Eventually you found yourself at a crossroads of air vents. It was so damn tight and you hadn’t realized how claustrophobic you were until that moment, and the fact that your body legitimately felt that it was engulfed in fire didn’t help. You took the vent to the right and hoped that the route led to another air grate that would conveniently be across from an exit door of the final-whatever-lizer building. From there, you prayed that your two week stint of girl scout training way back in junior high would help you survive the outside and get you back home. You also prayed that you would find a lake inside a freezing ocean with a thousand waterfalls pouring into it. Why is it so fucking hot?! 

After a couple more turns you finally found yourself at another air grate. You thanked God for leading you to the end of the air vent and then damned Him once you realized that the vent was ceiling level to an empty hallway, and because you could only look down, you could see no doors, which meant no bueno. You were about to keep moving when you heard footsteps and some yelling getting closer. You told yourself that you were going to stick around to see what the commotion was about, but in reality you were just paralyzed in fear.

Below you a pack of stormtroopers were jogging down the hallway, when what looked like the leader of the group yelled: 

“MF-0511 and DQ-4023 guard the escape pod facilities” 

Well that sounds promising. You mentally high-fived God. 

The two stormtroopers banged a right and disappeared out of sight while the rest of the group continued straight. And with that you followed the supposed path of the two troopers going to the escape pods. 

Escape pods, you thought, huh. You must be on a ship, and you remembered that the only time you were ever on a boat was when you seven and went fishing with your Dad. You also remembered that on that same trip you threw up after being on the water for 3 minutes. You huffed a sigh out. This will not be fun. 

You arrived at another air grate. This time it was located to the left of you and was at ground level. You strained your head to try to see if anyone was in the room, but you saw no one and decided to take a leap of faith and hoped the stormtroopers were guarding the door from the outside.

You pushed the grate out and the metal rattled on the floor, you tensed up, gritting your teeth at the noise. You didn’t hear any movement, so you assumed the coast was clear and you shimmed out of the vent. 

You wanted to cry of sweet relief from the tight vent and the cool air hitting you body. You looked around and you didn't see any stormtroopers, but when your eyes rested on the escape pods you wanted to cry for a different reason. 

You looked through the door to the escape pod and through its window. All you saw was a dark black sky. With stars. And floating spaceships. You were in space. 

“Okay, okay, okay I’m in space. I’m in space. Dope. Cool. Great.” you whispered screamed 

So then that also means you were abducted by aliens. Your girl scout training did not prepare you for this. This was hella not good.

You began to question if escaping was a good idea, because 1. you don’t know how to operate at space shuttle and 2. you would be lost in deep space with no idea on how to get home. 

You turned back around to glance at the door to enter the room and then back to the pod. And after recalling that you are trapped aboard a spaceship with aliens that drugged you and want to impregnate you, deep space didn’t seem so bad. You could be a space cowgirl or something, maybe it will be fun? And who knows, maybe there’s a phone on the pod that you could call NASA with. 

You were making your way towards the escape pod when you heard the door across the room slide open, but you didn’t care to turn around as you were one step away from entering the pod. You were so close to freedom (haha suck it aliens), but all of a sudden your body wasn’t moving. That was weird because the last you checked, your brain was yelling at your legs to run. You tried to push against whatever invisible force was holding you back, but to no avail. What the— 

Then you heard chuckle, and the scent of pine trees and campfire smoke overcame your senses, but you couldn’t turn your head to see the source. 

“Oh, my little naughty omega, where do you think your going?” 

You shut your eyes at the deep, modulated voice that washed over your body like a tsunami, which for some horrific reason, made you wet. Why the hell were you turned on by dying, because this is clearly where you're going to die.


End file.
